


Watching

by Shadadukal



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Kincade watched James Bond deal with loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece at work. 
> 
> Unbetaed

Kincade is watching when little James Bond doesn't cry as his parents' coffins are lowered into the ground besides the chapel across the lake from Skyfall Lodge. Since the boy emerged from the priest hole, he hasn't shed a single tear.

Kincade is watching when a grown-up James Bond rushes to catch the woman he calls M as she falls. Kincade never saw little Jimmy Bond tear up for his parents, but he is watching the man that little boy became cry unashamedly as he cradles the body of the woman who put her trust in him time after time.

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally didn't use the word mother to describe M in regards to Bond because while I think their relationship has some echo of a parent-child relationship, it's not acknowledged as such by either of them. In addition, their dynamics while in Skyfall Lodge doesn't IMO illustrate that side of their relationship for Kincade to witness.


End file.
